Your MOM'S A Beezie!
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: By the end of the day, Lhikan will most likely hate small children.  Especially ones that like to say the word 'beezie'.  Chibi!Mata and Lhikan fluff.  Prompted by Zanda Waffle 07.


**Don't ask me why I'm writing comedy. I don't know either.**

**Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize as canon, namely, all the Toa Mahi except for Lhikan and Nidhiki. Nina and Taryen belong to Arya.**

**Summary: By the end of the day, Lhikan will most likely hate small children. Especially ones that like to say the word 'beezie'.**

**Warning: CANON?! WHAT CANON?!**

**Pairing: On account of Gali's decision to marry Tahu, it could be called TahuGali, I guess. Like a five-year-old knows what marriage is, anyway.**

**Prompt: "Dumb beezies" and "3x5 note cards". Thank you **_**Zanda Waffle 07**_

**Your MOM'S A Beezie!   
By: Saya Moonshadow**

If there was one thing Lhikan Mahi regretted, it was not having a quiet, respectable daughter. Well, technically, she was his adopted daughter, but that didn't change the fact that Gali was a crazy little kid and often got into arguments with the other kids. Namely Tahu.

Now, Gali was two years younger than Tahu, so how the hell she knew all of those words already was absolutely beyond the Toa Mahi of Fire. What made it worse was that his wife, Kaylani, only laughed when he expressed his concerns.

"She'll grow out of it," she assured him. "It's only a matter of time, you'll see."

Lhikan took her words to heart, as he always did. However, he was not above playing the overprotective father, and everytime he was forced to babysit the young Toa Mata of Fire, he would give him his best evil glare.

In short, _"Stay away from my daughter!" _said with multiple exclamation points and a throbbing of a vein in his left temple.

He knew there was something going on between those two, despite the usual screaming and stomping arguments they had. They were only seven and five though, for Mata Nui's sake! MUCH too young to be in love! Or to even know what love WAS. But whenever he quizzed his adoptive daughter about this, she always responded by laughing and giving him a pat on the head with one tiny hand, then wriggled out of his lap and trundled off to find something else to do. Something interesting.

Like playing with Mommy's 3x5 note cards.

One sunny day at the Great Temple (Lhikan being forced to babysit again, of course) found Gali practically buried in a mountain of 3x5 note cards. Of course, the other kids just LOVED this.

Lhikan sometimes wondered how Pohatu and Onua managed to be so happy and cheerful. With a father like theirs, how COULD they? Not that Teeboe was a bad person, but the Toa Mahi of Earth smiled on a regular basis of maybe once or twice a year. This wonder was tripled when the two six-year- olds both took a running leap at the same time into Gali's note card mountain, causing them to go everywhere.

Some ten feet away, Kopaka, only aged six years, was reading a book about space and time. Yes, he was the son of a genius, but it seemed the only thing he had inherited from his bubbly mother was her bright blue eyes. Aruna, the Toa of Flora, had bright blue eyes that sparkled and shone no matter how much light there was. The boy's father, Terios of Ice, also had blue eyes, but his were much darker. It was from Terios that Kopaka had inherited his looks and personality from. Much too bad, Lhikan thought. Aruna was a very fun person to be around, but it seemed she hadn't gotten much say in her baby. Oh well. She spoiled him rotten, however.

...but really, what kind of six-year-old reads books about space and time? Lhikan had trouble reading about that stuff and understanding all the words, but Kopaka was turning the pages and mouthing the words to himself, lost in his own little world.

And here comes trouble. Lewa, son of Kroova of Metal and Raura of Crystal. The five-year-old Toa of Air apparently still had trouble walking, Lhikan mused, as he came dashing into the courtyard where the "day-care service" was taking place and promptly fell flat on his face. He bounced right back up with a cheerful grin, however, so any worries Lhikan might have had were immediately forgotten.

A sudden outburst of screaming reached the Toa of Fire's ears, and he jumped up immediately, swords in hand, racing over to where two small shapes were bellowing at each other...

And stopped. A small sigh escaped his mouth and he rubbed his aching head. Tahu and Taryen, his older brother Shruikan's kids. The only one Tahu fought with more than Taryen was Gali. As it was, Lhikan wanted to keep the genial atmosphere going. But, it probably WAS his fault they were arguing in the first place.

However, he'd told them to settle their argument.

Not disturb the peace.

...really, it was amazing the words those two knew. He'd have to have a word with Shruikan about that later.

"You're such a beezie!"

"Your MOM'S a beezie!"

"...she's YOUR mom too."

It reminded him of the arguments he and Shruikan, three years older than him, had often had as children. Sometimes he thought his brother and not Nidhiki would be suited to the position of Toa of Air instead of Toa of Thunder. He was certainly goofy enough.

Taryen waved her older brother's last statement off nonchalantly. To a two-year-old's mind, things like that just don't MATTER. "She's still a beezie."

Lhikan sweatdropped uncomfortably. He was fairly sure Nina wouldn't approve of being called a beezie by her own toddler. And Tahu sure wasn't helping at all...

At that moment, his own child decided to intervene. Having decided two years ago that she and Tahu would inevitably get married some day, Gali was by no means down with the fact that her future husband - not if Lhikan could help it! - knew so many bad words. She marched right over and whacked him over the head with one of the few bundles of note cards that were still bound together.

Tahu yelled accordingly.

"What was THAT for?!" he shouted at her.

"For being an ignoramus!" Gali yelled back.

Lhikan raised a brow. Ignoramus? Never mind that she hadn't pronounced it correctly...

Tahu raised a brow. "What's a igno - igno...I can't say it!"

"You're such a beezie." Taryen put in.

"Shut up, Taryen!" he yelled at her.

"You shut up or I'll castrate you!" she retorted.

Pohatu jumped in then, ever the helpful friend. "Psh. There's nothing TO castrate."

Tahu chose then to go off and sulk. Of course, that didn't last very long. Lewa, being the irrepressible goof that he was, went right over and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey Tahu, I know a way to cure your depression AND make you less sad!"

"Gosh, it can do BOTH?!" Tahu asked sarcastically.

Lewa, as usual, completely missed the sarcasm and nodded enthusiastically.

That night, when Lhikan managed to FINALLY get home and collapse in his chair, he realized with a jolt that _there was someone else in his house_. Naturally, his hero instincts kicked right in.

"Alright, Gali, sweetie, I need you to do me a favor."

Gali turned her big yellow eyes on him, blinking innocently. She was still clutching a bunch of those note cards, he noticed. "What?"

"I need you to go in the other room and see who's there, OK? Just don't get caught!"

"K." She stood up and walked quietly to the door of the next room, peeking around the corner. "Uncle Shruikan? What are you doing?"

There was a rather loud swear from Shruikan at that, and the Toa of Thunder dropped whatever he was holding, resulting in a loud CRASH. Lhikan dashed into the room and watched with dismay as his older brother kicked the new machine that Kaylani had just gotten them. New technology, it was. Fancy new...communicator things that even took messages for you.

"Hello, you have reached Lhikan and Kaylani Mahi, but we're not here right now so leave your number and hopefully we'll be able to get back to you before our next mission starts."

His brother's voice drifted out of the answering machine next.

"Lhikan has a social life? What the hell...wait, is this thing recording?!"

The Toa of Fire narrowed his eyes at his brother, who grinned sheepishly. "You didn't answer," Shruikan said easily. "I need you to watch Tahu and Taryen for me, is that alright?"

A scream of rage burst from across the room, and Lhikan sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" Shruikan said cheerfully and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks Lhikan!" He promptly strode out the door with a word of goodbye to his two kids, who didn't return it on account they were busy in a three-way argument with Gali.

"You're such a beezie, Taryen!"

"I'm not a beezie!"

"Don't call your baby sister that, Tahu!"

"Yeah well, YOU'RE a beezie too!"

A gasp of enraged shock. "OOOOOHHHH! Didja hear what he called me, Dad?! ...Dad?"

By then, Lhikan was curled up into a ball in the corner, clutching his aching head, which was threatening to split open at any minute now, and mumbling to himself. Gali shrugged at her foster father and continued the argument.

"My dad thinks YOU'RE the beezie, Tahu!"

"I'm not a beezie, only GIRLS can be beezies!"

"Your MOM'S a beezie!"

"...she's YOUR mom too, Taryen."

Lhikan closed his eyes and continued rocking back and forth.

X x X

**END.**

X x X

**AN: And that one's done...wow. That was really pointless, but hey, I'm glad I wrote it. Dunno why, but I'm in a really good mood right now. Yes, I know they don't have phones, and yes, I know that they most likely don't have 3x5 note cards, but OMG GUESS WHAT! **_**I don't care**_**. Yeah that's right. Go ahead. CRY.**

**Review, please! You know you wanna!**


End file.
